Twin Opposites
by Raven-Evelyn
Summary: Tony Stark has two younger sisters that are twins one of whom works for NEST. After the battle of New York they both pay him a visit and not long after the Avengers end up having to work with NEST to prevent the Decepticons from taking over the world with their new partner.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once. I don't own Transformers or the Avengers and I never will.**

**Prologue**

Diane walked in NEST's main hanger at Diego Garcia from her daily run to see it completely devoid of human life and the Autobots were all either in recharge or intently discussing something amongst themselves on their inner comms while in their alt modes. _What the hell happened? _Diana wondered as she walked father into the hanger. She heard noise coming from the break room and in there she found the whole human population of NEST watching the news. "What's the big story?" Diana asked Major William Lennox and Chief Master Sergeant Epps her two best friends once she'd made her way to them.

"Just a bunch of aliens attacking New York City," Will explained with a slight shrug.

Diana looked at him in shock, "You're kidding right."

Epps shook his head, "Nope. Spotted a flying red and gold tin can a few times. You know it?"

Diana chuckled at their nickname for her older brother's Iron Man suit with its so called "advanced technology" since Cybertronian technology left it in the dust. The news anchor came back on saying, "The streets of New York City have become a battleground. The army is here trying to contain the violence but clearly it is outmatched. I have never seen anything like this. We have limited information on the team, but we do know that Tony Stark's Iron Man…"

"He better not do anything rash," Diana muttered just before Tony flew into the portal. Her jaw dropped open. "What an idiot. What was he thinking?"

"Your own to talk about rash," Will teased causing Diana to punch him in the arm. He rubbed his arm acting like she'd hurt him while Diana watched the portal starting to get worried when Tony didn't reappear.

"Come on Tony get your aft out of that portal or-" Diana started to threaten her brother and then he fell out of the portal just as it closed. "Damn it Tony. Requesting three days leave to go give him a piece of my mind."

Will was about to grant her request when an alarm went off and a techie called, "We got 'Cons sighted."

"You can go on leave once we've gotten the 'Cons taken care of," Will told Diana who smiled cracking her knuckles.

"Good I'm in the mood to shoot something." Epps and Will laughed at Diana's comment as they went to suit up.

* * *

**I have a poll up on my profile for whether or not you want me to bring Agent Coulson back in this story. Or you could let me know in a review or PM.**


	2. Chapter 1

-Two months later-

-Stark Tower-

Tony poured himself a glass of scotch and smiled to himself. The Tower was repaired after the battle with Loki and he'd finally managed to convince the rest of the Avengers, except Thor who was still off world, to move into their specially designed rooms in the Tower. He walked into the living room where the others were when JARVIS announced, "Sir, a young woman is requesting to see you."

Tony twitched slightly and asked, "Long or short hair?" which made the other Avengers share confused looks.

"Long hair sir."

"Alright send er up," Tony sighed. A few moments later a young woman in her early to mid twenties with long brown hair that was styled in elaborate curls walked out of the elevator. She set her large expensive handbag on the table and stood in front of Tony her hands on her hips.

"Tony-" she started to ask.

"Hey so what have you been up to?" Tony interrupted causing her eyes to light up. She started talking animatedly about her latest fashion show giving the confused Avengers the impression that she was a model.

"And then-" the woman started to continue before breaking off and groaning. "Damn it Tony you did it to me again." Tony attempted to look innocent but couldn't stop his smirk from crossing his face. "Fine you win. I won't ask what happened here a couple months ago. Where's the bathroom? I didn't have time to finish fixing my hair and I'd rather not have to curl it again."

Tony chuckled and gave her directions before saying, "Don't get lost." The woman rolled her eyes and left the room with her bag. Tony set his now empty glass on the table.

"Who was that Tony?" Bruce asked voicing what everyone was thinking except Natasha who was also wondering how someone could be for lack of a better word, girly.

Tony opened his mouth to explain when JARVIS interrupted saying, "Sir someone just overrode the codes to your private elevator."

Tony paled and darted behind Steve squeaking, "Hide me."

"What in the world are you doing Stark?" Steve asked turning to look at Tony as the elevator dinged.

Clint chuckled when he saw the elevator was empty, "What are you so afraid of? There's no one there."

Tony turned and looked at the elevator himself. "JARVIS what's going on?"

"It would appear she never got in the elevator." JARVIS replied.

"She?" Clint whispered in a low voice to Natasha. "Seems like you and Pepper aren't the only ones who scare Tony."

Natasha chuckled, "Wonder who it is and why he's so frightened of her." Just then the doors that led to the stairs flew open with a bang. A woman who looked to be the same age as the one earlier walked through the door her chin length hair flying back from her face as she glared at Tony.

"Anthony Edward Stark we need to talk," Diana growled as she stalked towards Tony who raised his hands in surrender a scared smile on his face."

Tony chuckled nervously, "Hey-"

"Don't you hey me Anthony," Diana jabbed her finger into Tony's arc reactor forcing him to back up. "What the pit were you thinking flying into that portal to some unknown corner of the universe?" Tony opened his mouth to explain but Diana didn't take any notice. She continued ranting at him about the battle for New York as the woman from earlier walked in.

She sighed rolling her eyes, "There she goes again. This happened after the disaster at Stark Expo a while back."

Natasha turned to look at her and ask how she knew what was going on when Diana finished her rant with, "Well so what was New York?" She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot on the ground.

Tony crossed his arms slightly and glared slightly at Diana, "What was Qatar?"

Diana's eyes narrowed, "Afghanistan? Monaco Grand Prix? Stark Expo?"

Tony's glare hardened slightly before he looked away. "Damn it you've done it again. Fine basically the Norse god Loki attacked New York with his army of aliens called the Chitauri so the director of SHIELD got the five of us and Loki's brother Thor together to fight the aliens. Someone high up in SHIELD's chain of command thought it would be good idea to send a nuke to island of Manhattan. So I sent it to the alien mother ship."

_Why is it always aliens? _Diana wondered before shrugging. "I guess that'll have to do."

"So what have you been up to in the past four months since I've seen you?" Tony asked.

"This and that," Diana replied smirking. "If I told you anything more I'd have to kill you."

"I think he's been worried you'd do that every time you've been mad at him for at least the past five years if not ten," the other woman said laughing. She walked over to the other two leaving the Avengers possible even more confused than they were when all this started.

"I like the sound of her," Natasha whispered to Clint who chuckled.

Steve stepped forward, "I do believe introductions are in order Stark."

Tony chuckled and wrapped his arms around the women's necks. "Right well then let me introduce you to my younger twin sisters."

Clint groaned, "Great two more of them."

Tony glared at him slightly before pointing to the young woman who had come in first, "This is Marie. She works for _Marie Claire _magazine and as a model for a couple other companies." He then turned to the other time, "And this is Maria." He grunted in pain when Diana elbowed him sharply in the side. Tony dropped his arms from around his sisters to hold his side giving Diana an opening. She grabbed his wrist, twisted his arm behind his back and placed one hand on the back of his neck to force him to his knees in one fluid motion. "Aw come on! What was that for?"

"You know very well what it was for. How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

Tony grinned sheepishly as the rest of the Avengers watched stunned. "Sorry sis." Diana let him go and he stood up explaining to the others. "She hates her first name so she goes by her middle name Diana."

"Where'd you learn how to do that Diana?" Natasha asked out of curiosity.

Diana smiled, "A combination of multiple martial arts classes as a child and Army Special Ops."

"Which is why the Lieutenant here can't say what she's been doing," Marie said rolling her eyes slightly.

Diana chuckled, "You're a little behind the times Marie."

"Oh so you're a Captain now then?" Tony asked. Diana just looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Just like the Capsicle here."

"Capsicle?" Diana asked.

"Captain Steve Rogers A.K.A. Captain America whose been frozen for seventy years hence why I call him Capsicle." Tony explained.

"Wait the Captain America? The one father always talked about?" Marie asked her jaw dropping.

"One and the same."

"Are you going to introduce us to the rest of the Avengers or just the Captain?" Diana questioned her older brother.

Tony chuckled, "Well if you put it that way I won't bother…but since you're giving me that look I'll just get on with it." Diana smirked as Tony introduced the other Avengers that were there.

"You know Nat that look Diana just gave Tony is very similar to one of yours." Clint commented smirking slightly.

Natasha grinned slightly maliciously, "What the one where I'm contemplating the best way to kill someone or the one where I'm trying to figure out the most painful or embarrassing thing to do to someone?"

"Definitely the second," Clint replied. "Which probably explains why Tony's so terrified of her."

Tony pouted slightly before saying, "So are you two going to join us for our poker night?"

"Are you kidding me?" Marie explained. "I can't stand poker. Besides I have a meeting at freaking seven in the morning that I don't want to be late for. Stupid early morning meetings."

"What's wrong with them? They aren't that bad." Diana asked cheekily grinning.

Marie looked at Diana, "Oh it's easy for you to say Miss I'm going to get up before the sun's even up." Diana laughed and shrugged.

"Diana you in?" Tony asked.

Diana grinned, "Of course. Do you really think I'm going to miss out a chance to beat you?"

"How often do you play poker?" Clint asked Diana.

She shrugged as Marie bid her farewells and left, "At least once a week sometimes more depending on what my team is doing." Tony rolled his eyes as he set up the game and they all sat down.


	3. Chapter 2

Around ten o'clock in the morning Diana headed to the kitchen her hair still damp from her shower. She greeted Natasha, Steve, Bruce and Clint who were all gathered in the living room though Clint looked less than happy. "Let me guess, hangover Clint?" She chuckled slightly when all she got was a grunt in response. "Thought so. You're lucky Tony's going to be hungover as well and since I didn't want to deal with his crankiness I went shopping at the supermarket. Anyone else hungover?"

Bruce shook his head, "I didn't drink."

"Alcohol doesn't affect me," Steve replied shrugging earning himself a glare from Clint who answered for Natasha.

"And the Russian assassin over here is so used to drinking Russian vodka the other stuff doesn't affect her as much." Natasha smirked.

Diana chuckled as she walked in the kitchen, "Alight. Oh JARVIS get Tony up will you? If he sleeps any longer his hangover will be twice as bad which is really strange but then again it is Tony." She went to the fridge and pulled out the eggs, bacon, and ginger that she had bought earlier. Diana started to fry the bacon and eggs before grating some ginger into the eggs and put four slices of bread in the toaster. While everything was cooking she got out two plates and glasses. Diana put some dried apricots on the plates and then poured tomato and orange juices, coconut water, orange Gatorade, still ginger ale and homey into the blender so they got mixed together.

Back in the living room Tony walked in grumbling, "What time is it? Never mind I see the clock. It's way too early. Why do I smell bacon?" He collapsed in a chair his head in his hands as Diana walked with two glasses. She put them in front of Tony and Clint.

"If you want a hangover that's twice as bad as what you have then go ahead and go back to sleep," Diana told Tony who was looking at the fried egg and bacon sandwich on dry burnt toast like it was about to come back to life.

"Why are you so damn perky this morning and what the hell is this?" Tony questioned poking the sandwich. "And why is it burnt?"

Diana rolled her eyes, "Hangover cure that my team tends to use which is why it is burnt. And I am so 'perky' as you put it is because one I didn't drink and two I've been up since five." Tony still didn't buy it but as soon as Clint heard hangover cure he started eating.

"Miss Stark you have a video all from Major Lennox should I bring it up?" JARVIS inquired.

"Yes thank you JARVIS," Diana said turning away from Tony as Will popped up on the TV. "Hey Will what's going on?"

"Nothing much except our liaison has decided to pay out mainland base a visit."

Diana groaned, "I do not envy you in the slightest even though I have to deal with a hangover older brother."

Will chuckled, "I can see that. You know Tony it's not poisoned. It's not Diana's style." Diana smirked while Tony looked at Will suspiciously before taking a drink.

He gagged at the taste asking, "What's in that stuff?!"

"I'll tell you when you finish it and your hangover's gone," Diana replied. She turned back to Will. "So I know you didn't call just to chat. What's going on?"

"Well-" Will started as Epps ran up.

"He's on his way I couldn't stall him any longer," Epps told Will. "Hey Di you doing alright?"

"Yeah why were you stalling Galloway?"

"He's not happy with you for some reason," Will sighed, causing Diana to groan. There was a loud crash off screen and Epps moved to see what had happened.

"I gotta go. The idiot twins are making a mess of things again," Epps said sticking his head in front of the camera. "See you later Di." He ran off yelling what sounded to the Avengers as utter nonsense but Will and Diana recognized it as Skids and Mudflap.

Will looked off to the side and slipped into major mode making Diana stand at parade rest. "Captain, Director Galloway needs to speak with you." He rolled his eyes making Diana smirk before making her face carefully blank.

Galloway walked up to the camera and immediately questioned Diana, "Where are you and why aren't you at base?"

"I took a couple PTO days," Diana replied in a calm voice but her fists were clenching behind her back. Tony noticed that and gulped worried for the safety of his TV. Knowing his sister if that director or whoever he was kept acting the way he was, she would find something to throw at him.

Galloway looked at her, "Well get back to base as soon as possible. Your team has a new mission but we can't hold the briefing until everyone is present."

"We'll send someone to pick her up. The Captain will be back in a few hours," Will said stepping in.

"She better be," Galloway said before walking off.

Will sighed and turned back to the camera, "I'll send Sides to go pick you up. He'll be there in about an hour and a half."

Diana chuckled slightly, "Hopefully he doesn't break too many traffic laws."

"Hey I heard that!" Sideswipe called as his holoform popped up on the screen. "I'll see you in a little while and do try not to shoot anything."

"I'll do my best," Diana replied. "See you soon."

"Unfortunately I have some paperwork to take care of so I'll see you when you get back," Will said after Sideswipe had left. Diana said goodbye to Will and the call ended. She growled in annoyance and stalked to her room. As she went through the hall door she punched the wall causing the picture frames to rattle. Diana walked down the hall to her room where she sat on the bed for a minute rubbing her temples to get rid of her newly formed headache. She got up and changed into her uniform.

When Diana punched the wall Tony grimaced. Bruce walked over to look at the wall and he was shocked at what he saw. "She dented the wall."

Tony paled slightly as Steve asked, "Is that why you're so afraid of her?"

"Who's Tony afraid of?" Pepper asked as she walked in.

"Diana," Tony replied.

Pepper smiled, "Well that's not surprising. She's here? How is she? I haven't seen her in a while."

"She's seriously ticked off," Tony said, "if the dent in the wall is anything to go by." Diana walked in and put her jacket on the back of a chair.

"Hey Pepper," she said as she and Pepper hugged. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good you?"

"Other than being run off my feet these past couple months, I'm alight."

"So who was that that ticked you off?" Natasha asked.

Diana groaned, "Director Theodore Galloway, National Security Advisor, our liaison and a pain in the aft." She sighed and sat down in the chair.

"Aft?" Steve wondered confused.

"Oh just some slang I've picked up from the team I've been working with for three and a half years." Diana shrugged.

"You obviously don't like the liaison," Tony chuckled.

"Very few of us do," Diana replied. "Unfortunately as much as I'd like to hit him I like my job too much so I release my anger other ways and plan my revenge."

Tony coughed and it sounded suspiciously like "Trigger happy."

Diana glared at him, "Compared to one of my teammates I'm not even close to be 'trigger happy'."

Tony smirked, "If you say so. Anyways so you and the major, huh?"

Her jaw dropped open in shock before she threw a cushion at him. "He's married and has an adorable toddler." Tony opened his mouth to say something else but Diana beat him to it. "And Epps is practically family same with Will."

"And Sides?" Tony wondered. "What kind of nickname is that anyway?"

Diana rolled her eyes, "Best friend and one of the people I trust to have my back in a fight. And it's his nickname so don't question it. You might regret it if he heard you." Her phone buzzed and she looked down to see a message from Sideswipe. "Well my ride is here so I should go before Galloway blows a fuse." She stood up and put on her jacket.

"I'll walk you out," Tony told her getting up to the Avengers surprise.

"You just wanna see what my ride is," Diana replied chuckling. Tony shrugged guiltily as his sister said her goodbyes. They left the building and when Tony saw Sideswipe in his alt mode he stopped short sputtering. "That's- that's a Corvette Stingray. How-?"

Diana turned to him and smirked, "That's classified but we're a special spec ops team." She laughed and waved to Tony before they drove off leaving a flabbergasted Tony in front of Stark Tower.


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm gong to try to alternate updating this story with Witch Heroine though if I'm on a roll with one of them I'll most likely keep writing it.**

**Oh Kat (Guest) this story takes place in between the second and third movies though I may change a couple things so it doesn't quite follow the movies.**

* * *

Sideswipe pulled up in the hanger where Will and Epps were standing waiting. Diana and Side's holoform of the rest of the bots along with Director Galloway and three other men that were slightly hidden by holoforms. When Galloway saw Diana he said, "About time you got here Captain." Diana forced herself not roll her eyes as Galloway turned to Will. "Major Lennox Director Nick Fury of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division." He introduced them to a tall man in an eye patch and a trench coat.

"Well that's a mouthful," Diana muttered causing those around her who heard to smirk. Sideswipe started laughing at her next comment. "And is the Director trying to be a pirate?"

"Well if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to get to in D.C." Galloway said glaring slightly at Sideswipe. He left and Fury introduced his two companions.

"Major, this is Thor and Loki of Asgard." Diana smiled slightly when Thor was introduced but it slid right off when Fury said Loki's name. Her eyes narrowed and she stepped forward. Epps moved to stop her but she was too quick. Diana brought back her fist and punched Loki in the jaw.

"What the hell?" Loki asked staring at Diana in shock. Thor and Director Fury were unsure of what was going on.

Diana pointed at Loki and told him, "That was for throwing my brother out of a window and bringing an alien army to New York City." Will, Epps, Sideswipe, and Ironhide all chuckled as she walked back to her spot between Will and Epps.

Epps clapped her on the shoulder as Will introduced the bots first so they could get back to they were doing and then introduced the two of them. "This is Chief Master Sergeant Epps of the U.S. Air Force and Captain Maria Stark of the U.S. Army but she goes by either Diana or Di not Maria."

"Yeah if you call her Maria prepare to have your aft kicked into next week," Epps said grinning.

"Great there are two of you," Loki muttered wiping a little blood off of his chin from his split lip.

"Actually you're quite right." Diana responded smirking. "I have a twin sister."

Fury groaned, "Joy three Starks. As if one wasn't bad enough. Tell me your sister isn't in the same line of work."

Diana shook her head, "No she's a fashion model and hates getting her hands dirty."

"Major Lennox, General Morshower is on in three," a techie called down. Will nodded and the three of them headed up the stairs to the catwalk. They stood at parade rest as the General came on the screen.

"We have reason to believe that the Decepticons have allied themselves with an enemy of Asgard. Consequently until the enemy is defeated N.E.S.T. and the Avengers will be working together. Once their whole team is here you can explain why we're working with them and introduce the Autobots as the Avengers will all be on the classified access list."

"Yes sir," the three of them said in sync. The general nodded and signed off.

Diana chuckled, "I wonder how Tony will react when he learns he has to work with Loki."

"I still can't believe you went and socked him as soon as you heard his name," Epps told her grinning.

"You're almost as trigger happy as Hide." Will commented. "It explains why you've bonded so well with Sides." Diana smacked his shoulder laughing as they rejoined Director Fury, Thor, and Loki.

"We're going to go brief the rest of the Avengers and bring them here," Director Fury told Will who nodded.

"Do you mind if Captain Stark accompanies you so she can install certain safety measures at Stark Tower?" he wondered. "I'm sure Tony's security is state of the art but he is missing a key component when it comes to those that we fight here at N.E.S.T."

Director Fury looked at Diana, "Very well." Diana nodded and ran off to grab some Decepticon detectors and pack them in a duffle. She jogged back to the helicopter that was getting ready to take off just outside the hanger. She said goodbye to Will and Epps and then climbed into the helicopter. Diana put the duffle at her feet and strapped in as they took off.

The helicopter landed on the empty helipad on the roof of Stark Tower. The four of them exited and Diana turned to Fury. "I'll catch up with you later. I have some work to do out here." Fury nodded and he headed inside with the two Asgardians. Diana got to work installing the tech on the roof and on the floors below. She walked along the hall that overlooked Tony's main living room and bar area after installing a detector on Tony's landing pad for his Iron Man suit. She was a little surprised to see Director Fury standing by the glass rail, arms crossed and glaring down into the room. The scene in the room though didn't surprise her at all.

The Avengers and Loki were all standing there arguing and yelling at each other. Granted Bruce and Steve were calmer and were trying to get the others to calm down while Thor was trying to explain why Loki was there. Their voices overlapped and it was difficult to discern who was saying what though Diana did manage to hear one of Tony's comments. "Who gave you that split lip, Reindeer Games? I want to send them flowers."

"How long have they been at this?" Diana asked Fury.

He replied, "About ten minutes or so after I stepped out of the room to take a call. And it's become nearly impossible to get their attention."

Diana smiled, "Permission to get their attention sir?" Fury looked at her wanting to know how she planned to do that. She grinned, knelt by her duffle and pulled out her rifle. However, she removed the sabot rounds and pulled out a different magazine which she tossed to Fury for his inspection. When he saw the contents his eyebrow rose and Diana smirked.

"Very well," Fury said handing her back the magazine. "Permission granted. Are you sure you're a Stark since your brother almost never asks for permission."

Diana smiled as she loaded her gun, "Positive. Tony and I are alike in many ways but we're also different.

"I'm not entirely sure that's comforting to know," Fury muttered as Diana brought her gun up to her shoulder and emptied its contents onto the arguing Avengers below.

They shut up shocked and stared at the spatters of bright hot pink paint that were splayed all over them. As one they looked up to where it had come from to see Diana leaning on the rail with one arm while the other held her rifle loosely a smirk plastered across her face. "Did that get your attention?"

Fury stepped up," You all will be working together with N.E.S.T. Yes Stark, Barton that includes Loki. He's served his time for what he did and as much as I hate to admit it we need his help with this fight. He and Thor will explain everything. You are to head back to N.E.S.T.'s base-"

"What is N.E.S.T.?" Tony interrupted.

"My unit," Diana told him as Fury glared at him.

"You are to head back to N.E.S.T.'s base in a couple hours after your handler gets here. Barton, Romanoff try not to be too hard on him." Said agents looked positively mutinous at the thought of another new handler. In the two months since Coulson's death they'd gone through too many to count. Fury left saying something about paperwork for the handler and a meeting. Tony asked Thor for an explanation of why Loki was free.

"So who are we fighting?" Steve asked Thor who was stopped by Diana who had walked up to the group.

"That will have to wait I'm afraid because a. it might be best to wait until my teammates can hear as well, b. you only know half of who you are fighting -"

Loki cut in, "What punching me wasn't enough you had to shoot me as well?"

"Wait you were the one who punched him?" Tony asked his sister surprised. "When was this?"

Diana rolled her eyes, "A few hours ago back at base. As I was going to say before I was interrupted, there's a giant plasma monster terrorizing lower Manhattan." Some of the team groaned remembering the last time they'd fought an ooze monster. "Oh and by the way the paint washes out. Trust me if it didn't I wouldn't be here." She grinned mischievously and the Avengers plus Loki left to deal with the monster.

After installing the Decepticon detectors on the lower levels Diana went to the changing room by the gym. She had just pulled her workout clothes out of her bag when she felt someone walking up behind her. She spun around pointed her pistol that she'd pulled out at the figure. Diana lowered he gun saying incredulously, "Marie what are you doing here?"

Marie smiled, "To tell you something. Janet if you wouldn't mind." A blonde woman that had been standing behind her stepped forward, making the leftover detectors go crazy. 'Janet' transformed into a Decepticon Pretender and fired at Diana who dove out of the way. Diana got back on her feet and was about to fire at the 'Con when she doubled over from a punch to her stomach. "I can't have you shooting my friend now can I sister dear?" Marie whispered in Diana's ear. "You're on the wrong side." With that she hit Diana on the back of her head with her gun that she'd stole when she'd punched her. Marie watched her sister crumple to the ground and tossed the gun away. "Well that's done. Shall we go Janet?" Janet smiled having transformed back into a human during the scuffle. They left and once she was clear of the room, Janet shot the ceiling causing beams and plaster to rain down into the room.


	5. Chapter 4

Loki and the Avengers walked into the living room. "JARVIS has the handler arrived yet? Tony asked pouring himself a glass of scotch.

"No sir, though about half an hour ago there was a disturbance and my audio and visual systems were disabled. However the devices Miss Stark installed were unaffected and went off during that time."

"Devices? What devices?" Tony asked confused.

"The Major said it was something to do with their enemies," Thor said as Natasha and Clint were studying one of the devices that was in the room near the hall's entrance.

"I'd say it's these," Clint said causing Tony and Bruce to walk over.

Tony looked at it, "What is it JARVIS and where is my sister anyways?"

"I am unsure of what that device is sir as it is more advanced than my scanners."

"How is that possible," Tony grumbled. "How does Di's division get technology even more advanced than mine and expensive cars?"

"What kind of cars?" Clint asked out of curiosity.

"Well the only one I know of for sure is the one that came to pick Diana up. It was a silver Corvette Stingray. And when I asked Di about it she just said they were a special spec ops team."

Clint's jaw dropped open at the style of car but before he could respond JARVIS interrupted, "In answer to your other question sir the last place Miss Stark was before my systems were jammed was the changing room by the gym. Unfortunately my cameras are still rebooting so I cannot confirm her whereabouts."

Tony muttered something about how his systems shouldn't be able to be jammed as he headed to the elevator. "Where are you going Stark?" Steve asked.

"To find my sister and see if she can give me some answers as to what happened." The others decided to follow as they wanted answers as well. Once he saw the entrance to the changing room he stopped causing the others to crash into him. "What the hell happened?" Tony sputtered in shock at seeing the coating of white from the plaster over everything within five feet of the changing room which was almost completely blocked off and probably burying his little sister.

Steve stepped up to take charge. "Bruce you and Tony see if you can get JARVIS's systems back up and running and see if you can find out what happened here." When Tony didn't move Steve stepped in front of him. "Tony listen your sister's a soldier. I've only met her a couple times but I can tell she's tough. She's-"

"Sorry to interrupt but five men just entered the building," JARVIS announced.

"Natasha. Clint. Go see what they want." The two assassins nodded in response and left. "Thor, you, me and Loki will work on clearing away the beams and find Tony's sister." The three of them got to work moving the beams and when they reached the middle of the room Thor saw a chuck of plaster move.

"Here!" He called to his brother and Steve who came over to help him lift the beams. Thor and Steve held the beams up while Loki slipped under to help Diana out.

While the others were clearing beams or sorting the computer, Natasha and Clint had found those who JARVIS had seen entering the building. The two of them stepped out of the shadows of the stairs to point their weapons at the group. Clint surveyed the newcomers and saw that two of them, a well-built bald African American man in Air Force fatigues and a brunette male in Army fatigues, were armed with pistols. The other three looked like they could be brothers or at least related in some way as they had bright blue eyes, brighter than any Clint had ever seen before. Two of them looked like they could be fighters as they were well muscled and had several scars. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Natasha demanded of them.

"Major William Lennox of NEST," Will replied, "We're here to see Captain Stark." Clint chuckled recognizing them major from the video call earlier that day. "It's so weird hearing Captain Stark." Epps, Will, and Sideswipe all chuckled having heard stories about Tony from Diana. They all headed back up to where the others were.

Sideswipe scanned the group and not seeing Diana asked, "Where's Diana?"

"Here," Loki told the tall male with short spiky brown hair and a black leather jacket coming out of the changing room with Diana's arm around his shoulders as he helped her out.

"What happened Diana?" Will and Epps said together.

"Where's the 'Con/" Ironhide questioned.

At this Diana grumbled, "Gone. And I was caught off guard." All those from NEST stared at her like she'd grown two heads. She growled, "You heard me." She stalked over to one of the punching bags and started to punch it without bothering to wrap her hands.

Tony forced himself to chuckle slightly," I'd almost forgotten how bad Di's temper was." He studied the newcomers and noticed how the one he recognized as the major was talking to the African American man and the man that had a black crew cut and was in practically all black, black combat boots, black camouflage pants, dark grey t-shirt, in low voices though did catch the word con a few times as well as a couple other strange words. His gaze shifted to the one how had glasses neat brown hair, black jeans, black and lime green trainers, and a lime green dress shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He was watching Diana and Tony felt like he was analyzing Diana's injuries, which in Tony's not so humble opinion were only getting worse the way she was punching the bag. The last newcomer, who was wearing black skinny jeans with a red stripe down the side, silver converse and a red t-shirt with a silver slash across the front under a black leather jacket, was looking at Diana in concern. Tony didn't blame him as he was worried about his sister as well.

Diana finally released the majority of her anger with the punching bag. She walked over to the group and before Ratchet could scold her about the state of her knuckles that were steadily dripping blood onto the floor, JARVIS announced that an S.H.I.E.L.D. agent was on his way up.

"Who is it?" Tony asked turning from his sister slightly to look at the security cameras.

"Unsure sire. He is avoiding the security camera." Ton y huffed in annoyance as the elevator door dinged. The team of heroes stared in shock which in the case of Clint, Natasha, and Tony it turned to anger while Loki felt slightly guilty as the handler that Fury had sent was the supposedly dead Agent Phil Coulson who was very much alive right in front of them. The Avengers started talking over each other and they were all saying something along the lines of "you were dead," "Fury said you were dead," and "Fury is so dead for lying to us" along with some obscenities.

Ratchet grabbed Diana's hands to examine her knuckles grumbling the whole time. "You're going to the med bay as soon as we get back to base for proper treatment." He moved to examine the back of her head while Epps and Will wrapped bandages around her knuckles. "Yes definitely going to the med bay no excuses since by the look of things you have a concussion." Diana crossed her arms and pouted slightly causing Sideswipe, Will, and Epps to laugh and Ironhide to chuckle slightly.

Diana looked over at the fuming Avengers and rolled her eyes calling out, "Hey! You know if you guys actually want to find out what's going on so why don't you shut up so the agent can explain and we can leave."

The Avengers were stunned into silence and Diana tuned out Coulson's explanation of how he was dead for a few minutes before being revived and how he was supposed to be on medical leave for the next month but Fury decided it would be best if he was the handler for the team with the other two agents track record with handlers. He told them that if they had any other questions they could ask them later since the fate of the world is at stake again. Will said that they could ride with them instead of flying. Steve nodded and they all went outside. After Tony and Clint whistled at the sight of the Hummer H2, Corvette Stingray, and GMC Topkick before they split up with Natasha, Clint, and Coulson going with Will in Ironhide, Bruce, Steve, and Thor with Epps in Ratchet and Loki and Tony with Diana in Sideswipe.

* * *

**Yes I brought Coulson back. More people wanted him alive than didn't plus he is an awesome character. I am considering making this a slightly romantic story with Diana getting in a relationship with either Steve, Loki, or Clint so if you think I should do that I would greatly appreciate your opinions. **


	6. Chapter 5

"Welcome to N.E.S.T.," Will said as they walked into the Autobot hanger.

"What does N.E.S.T. stand for anyway?" Tony wondered.

"Network Elements Supporters and Transformers," Epps answered.

"Well that makes no sense," Tony responded confusion apparent on his face.

Diana chuckled, "To a civilian like you, yes." She grinned at her older brother who decided not to act his age and stuck his tongue at her.

"I've never heard of it," Natasha told the group. "And I'm not a civilian." Steve and Clint nodded in agreement.

"That's because N.E.S.T. is classified above Top Secret," Will explained.

Epps added on to that, "Pretty much only the President, JCS, some of those who work in the Pentagon, those of us who work here and a couple civilians who have been involved since the beginning know we exist."

"Hence why I've always been vague with what's been going on in my life." Diana told her older brother. Tony grumbled something in slight annoyance.

"Lighten up Tony you won't have to worry about that so much after today," Bruce said clapping his hand on Tony's shoulder who perked up.

"Great my brother's going to freak when he hears what we've been through," Diana muttered to her teammates. She went slightly pale as a thought occurred to her. "We don't have to tell them _everything_ do we?"

Will and Epps shared a look knowing what she was talking about. "Just what N.E.S.T. was involved in." Will assured her.

"And what happened with Qatar and Mission City," Epps reminded them. "N.E.S.T. wasn't formed then." Diana let out a small chuckle and breathed a sigh of relief.

They reached the center of the hanger where all the Autobots were already gathered. Tony was attempting not to drool at the sight of all the high end cars there and probably the only thing that was keeping him from doing so was wondering what they were doing there. Everyone sat in the chairs that were set in front of the Autobots so that it formed a circle. Well everyone except Will who leaned against Ironhide's bumper and Diana who sat on Sideswipe's hood. "Alright why don't you guys tell us about your enemy first?" Will suggested.

"Why can't you guys go first?" Tony grumbled. "I wanna know how a military special ops team got such nice cars." Diana felt Sideswipe shake as he laughed silently and grinned.

"Stark," Steve scolded.

"Yes?" Diana asked cheekily as she grinned.

"Oh shut it Cap," Tony told Steve.

"No Tony I will not," Diana replied smirking as Will and Epps groaned. Steve and Tony stared at her in slight shock and annoyance respectively. Diana felt Sideswipe silently laughing again. "Anyways answer to your question Tony you are going first because your story is considerably longer than ours."

Epps snorted, "Of course it is even without the history we have to go over first."

"History?" Clint asked.

"Probably the how and why N.E.S.T. was formed," Bruce answered. Diana snickered as Epps and Will smirked which didn't go unnoticed by a certain red-headed assassin and super soldier.

"Fine," Tony sighed as Thor and Loki stood up to explain their enemy.

"Long before Loki and I were born," Thor started. "There was a magician known as Fornillr who was once one of the most revered magicians on Asgard."

"Until he turned traitor," Loki continued, "and destroyed most of Asgard."

"Unfortunately Father didn't go into much more detail than that and the fact that there were a lot of casualties," Thor finished. "But whatever he did earned him an eternity in our deepest darkest dungeons."

Diana's phone went off and she pulled it out as Will gave her a look that said "Really?" She looked at the news story that came up and closed her eyes briefly when she finished reading it. "Just out of curiosity is he tall with a pale pointed face and long white-blonde hair?"

Thor and Loki stared at her in shock. "That's a pretty accurate description but how did you know that?" Loki asked as everyone looked at her wanting to know that themselves.

Diana sighed and held up her phone. "I get alerts when the media publishes stories about certain people since I like to keep track of what they're doing." She chuckled dryly. "Well two people to be precise."

"Tony and Marie," Steve said as Will and Epps realized something.

"Right and guess who Marie's new boyfriend is."

"Fornillr," Clint realized as Diana nodded.

"Well that explains how you got caught off guard," Will said.

"Little hard not to when you don't expect your sister to punch you in the stomach, tell you you're on the wrong side and then knock you out."

"Well who dropped the ceiling?" Tony asked standing up a little unnerved by the fact that his baby sister was dating and working with the enemy but she was always the cruelest of the three of them so he wasn't completely blown away by the news. "Unless Marie had some sort of heavy firepower."

Diana sighed, "She was accompanied by her friend Janet who, before you ask how, is a Pretender and carries that type of firepower with her all the time." Will and Epps' eyes widened in realization as Sideswipe and Ironhide both growled slightly. She grinned and stood up off of Sideswipe's hood. "Well since they've said their piece I think it's our turn now." Will and Epps grinned evilly.

"About time," Tony grumbled crossing his arms.

"Ah be quiet Tin Can," Will told him chuckling as Tony spluttered in indignation.

"My suit is a high tech piece of technology." Tony protested causing the N.E.S.T. soldiers to snort.

"Nice to see him getting a nickname for a change," Bruce muttered to Steve.

"This'll be good," Epps said grinning.

Will patted Ironhide's hood, "Alright guys." The Autobots all transformed out of their alt modes. Tony stumbled back and practically fell into his chair in shock. All of the Avengers had varying degrees of shock on their faces even the more emotionless assassins. Thor and Loki though weren't very shocked while Steve and Tony were completely taken aback. Diana snickered and snapped photos of all their aces because who knows when some blackmail may come in handy.

"Who are you?" Steve asked out of curiosity.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron." Optimus replied.

"But you can call us Autobots for short," Ratchet added.

"Autobots?" Bruce breathed still in shock.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide," Optimus introduced as Ironhide brought out his cannons.

"You feeling lucky punks?" Ironhide said causing Natasha and Clint to reach for their weapons.

"Easy Ironhide."

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons." Will, Diana and Epps chuckled.

_Only Ironhide, _Diana thought smiling.

"Our medical officer Ratchet," Optimus said and said medical officer glared slightly at Diana.

"You were supposed to report to med bay when we got here."

"Yes well since it was only a mild concussion and I took care of my knuckles on the way over here, there wasn't really and need and besides I do believe that these introductions are more important." Diana replied causing Ratchet to grumble in irritation. Optimus then introduced Sideswipe, Jolt, Skids, Mudflap, Arcee, Jetfire, Wheeljack, and Mirage.

"Oh if you see a yellow Camaro around base," Will added, "that's Bumblebee."

"Why did you come here?" Clint asked.

"We came here looking for the All Spark," Optimus explained. "Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Deceptions. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars."

"What is the All Spark and have you managed to find it?" Natasha asked.

"It holds the power to create worlds and fill them with. That is how our race was born."

"We found it eventually and destroyed it," Ironhide answered.

"Well technically it wasn't you guys was it?" Diana asked cheekily causing Ironhide to glare slightly at her.

"Wait why would you destroy it?" Bruce asked.

"It was necessary to bring peace to this planet. The Decepticons would never have stopped hunting it." Optimus explained.

"What did Lady Diana mean when she said technically it wasn't you?" Thor wondered. Diana grimaced slightly at the honorific which made Will, Epps, Ironhide, and Sideswipe chuckle.

"We'll get to that in a minute since you wouldn't understand anyways," Will said. "Do you remember the incident in Qatar?" Tony, Bruce, Natasha, and Clint nodded while Thor, Loki and Steve shook their heads. "Well the U.S. SOCCENT base in Qatar was attacked by a Decepticon known as Blackout. He destroyed the base but the three of us and a few others managed to get away. We headed to a nearby village to phone the Pentagon. Just before we got there we were attacked by a Decepticon. Eventually we were able to dive it off but not without losing two of our own."

Epps took over saying, "When we landed back in the U.S. we were immediately taken to Hoover Dam which was where Sector 7-" Diana snarled at the mention of Sector 7 prompting surprised looks form the Avengers. Epps moved on before any awkward questions could be asked about that particular subject. "That was where they were holding Megatron in cryostasis. We and four civilians, an analyst named Maggie, a hacker called Glenn, a kid, Sam, whose car was actually one of the robots and had just been confiscated, and his girlfriend Mikaela, were shown Megatron or NBE-1 as they called him and the All Spark. The Decepticons found out the Cube was there and they made Megatron's hanger lose power so he started to melt. We took the Cube to Mission City after joining forces with Sam's Camaro, Bumblebee. Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet and Optimus's first lieutenant Jazz met up with us and we fought the Decepticons. Megatron was defeated by Sam shoving the All Spark into his chest killing Megatron and destroying the Cube. Jazz had fallen in battle. We ended up forming N.E.S.T. shortly after."

"After a mission in Shanghai that got out of hand we were back at base getting ready for a debriefing when Director Galloway showed up as our new liaison. Not long after that, a Decepticon attacked the base and stole a piece of the Cube that hadn't been destroyed and we were keeping under guard," Diana explained. "They used it to reactivate Megatron and he and the Decepticons attacked Optimus and Sam. We headed to back up the Autobots but Megatron killed Optimus before we landed and the other bots reached the battlefield. Bumblebee, Skids and Mudflap, who had joined us along with Arcee, Jolt and Sideswipe after Optimus sent a message out, took Sam, Mikaela, and his roommate Leo into hiding. Back at base Optimus's body had just been dropped off when Galloway came saying N.E.S.T. was shut down and we all had to go back to Diego Garcia by presidential order. Sam had called Will with coordinates to drop Optimus as he believed he could revive him. So we headed to the Dagger's Tip in Jordan. Once there we fought the Decepticons, Sam ran up, we almost got caught in an air strike thanks to Epps-"

"Hey it wasn't my best toss!" Epps protested.

Diana chuckled before continuing, "We ran for cover but Sam split off from us and Mikaela to go to Optimus. He got shot by Megatron, died, came back to life, revived Optimus with the Matrix which was stolen by the Fallen who was Megatron's superior and he used it to power up the Sun Harvester which would have destroyed the Sun. Jetfire gave Optimus his parts. Optimus destroyed the Harvester and killed the Fallen. Megatron escaped with his second in command Starscream. Ratchet and Optimus brought Jetfire back with the Matrix as soon as we got back to base. Mirage and Wheeljack joined us shortly after." The Avengers were in shock especially Tony who looked like he might faint at what his sister's been through. "Well if you need me I'll be at the range." Diana waved and headed off to the shooting range.

She had emptied several clips from her handgun into the target when Sideswipe rolled up. His holoform walked over to stand next to Diana. "I know what you need." Diana looked at him and saw his smirk. She grinned knowing what he meant.

* * *

**Sorry it took a while to get this up. Unfortunately I had a bit of writer's block due to the fact that I had a whole bunch of ideas for different stories bouncing around my head. So in order to work on stopping that I've decided to possibly start writing one of them though I would like to know what you guys would want to read. The options are:**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Harry Potter**** - set during Harry's fifth year and after the whole ordeal with Gaia and the giants. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and my OC a daughter of Apollo and granddaughter of Hermes are given a quest by Hecate to go to Hogwarts for the year to get to know the wizards in order to help them with the fight against Voldemort. Would probably turn into a Fred/OC romance.**

**Harry Potter**** - Starts just after Harry's fourth year and is a Regulas Black/OC romance. My OC is Remus Lupin's younger sister and a Marauder. She is an Auror and joins the Order. She loves Regulus but hasn't told any one except her brother when she'd heard of Regulus's death which he ended up having faked to get out of the Death Eaters. She hasn't forgiven him though for joining the Death Eaters and apparently dying.**

**BBC Sherlock ****- Moriarty's younger sister (OC) meets Sherlock and John during her brother's (who she hates) bombing spree. She becomes friends with them and solves a few cases with them as she's as brilliant as Sherlock and her brother. Sherlock can get a read on her but a lot of what he learns about her tends to be an act such as what her profession is. She falls in love with Sherlock and they start having a relationship but don't tell anyone. After the Fall episode will turn into either a crossover with Avengers or NCIS Los Angeles**

**G.I. Joe ****- inspired by the new movie would either be a Snake Eyes/OC or Storm Shadow/OC romance. Either way my OC would be a ninja who grew up with the two of them and joined the Joes.**

**I would really appreciate with you would give me your opinion on what you think I should do either by telling me in a comment or by going to the poll on my profile and answering there that way I can get some of these ideas out of my head. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 6

The next morning Diana woke up and stretched preparing herself for the questions her brother would no doubt have. She just hoped that he wouldn't ask anything that had to do with that incident. As Diana headed out of her room a bucket dumped red paint on her. She glared up at the offending bucket before a smirk spread across her face.

Diana saw Loki and Thor up on the catwalk so she headed up there. When she saw Thor she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. "Is your hair naturally that shade of hot pink?"

Thor looked thoroughly irritated, "No it isn't. Either Tony or my brother thought it would be funny to put hair dye in my shampoo. I see they got you as well." Diana nodded fighting a smile.

Loki grumbled, "I already told you it wasn't me. Tony got me as well." He held up his helmet which was painted brown with the horns a cream color as Bruce walked up his hair bright green. "He also had the nerve to stick a red ball on my nose."

"Let me guess Tony was the one who made you look like Rudolph?" Bruce asked.

"Who?" Thor and Loki asked confused.

"A reindeer with a red nose," Diana answered for Bruce. "Let me guess shampoo with hair dye?" Bruce nodded annoyed.

Clint and Natasha walked up swearing and cursing Tony. Natasha's suit was bright orange but Clint didn't appear to have anything wrong with him. "What's got you so annoyed?" Bruce asked him. Clint's only response was to glare and pull his bow out. Diana couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of his bow which was now bright sparkly purple.

"I see Tony got all of you too huh," Steve said walking up. Everyone gaped as his normally patriotic colored suit was red and gold and his shield was red with a white triangle pointing down in the middle much like the spot that the arc reactor glowed through in Tony's suit.

Will and Epps walked up eyes narrowed at Diana as their uniforms were dyed a spectacular mix of pastel and neon colors respectively. "Oh look two more of Tony's prank victims," Clint said dryly. Will and Epps looked at them in slight surprise just before the prankster himself joined them.

"What happened to all of you?" Tony asked staring wide-eyed.

"Like you don't know," Natasha replied crossing her arms as all the Avengers stared at Tony angrily. Steve opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a roar.

"SIDESWIPE!"

"What the-" Clint started trailing off in confusion.

"That sounded like Ironhide," Steve said curiously.

"It was Ironhide," Will replied as he and Epps turned to glare Diana who started to look innocent but then groaned.

The Avengers stared at her in surprise as she yelled surprisingly loud, "Damn it Sideswipe! I thought I told you not to get caught! It was going so well too!" She grinned and started backing up towards the rail. "Well that was fun and Tony thanks for rigging that bucket of paint, it really helped with my innocent image." She jumped up onto the rail as her teammates stepped forward. "Sorry boys I have no intention of going to the brig today." She grinned, waved and jumped just as Sideswipe came by in his bipedal form. He caught her and transformed around her before speeding off away from the pissed off once black GMC Topkick now hot pink with bright sparkly purple flowers that was in hot pursuit of the two pranksters.

The Avengers started after the rapidly disappearing cars in stunned silence. "Well that was unexpected," Bruce said breaking the silence.

"For you lot maybe," Epps said shaking his head but smiling.

"It happens around here a lot," Will explained. "Those two are in the brig at least twice a month for pulling some sort of prank on Ironhide, Ratchet or the soldiers.

"We really should've seen it coming though," Epps told Will. "After yesterday."

"True since it was either this or the targets taking more of a beating than they did."

"Yeah there was the equivalent of at least twelve clips when I went just after she left."

"Sorry but what about yesterday set her off?" Bruce asked.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with Sector 7 would it?" Natasha asked as she and Clint watched the N.E.S.T. soldiers carefully for their reactions.

"What sorry I didn't catch that," Will asked pretending to have gone temporarily deaf. That wasn't a question he or Epps would ever be answering. It was for Diana to explain when she was ready.

"What I don't get was what was going so well," Tony grumbled still miffed about being blamed for something he hadn't done. He'd only pranked his sister that was it and only because she'd seemed kind of down after their discussion yesterday.

"Probably her innocent act," Loki suggested having enjoyed Diana's pranks even though he was one of the victims since he was the God of Mischief after all.

"That was part of it," Steve chuckled having figured out what she was doing. "But it was mainly her main prank."

"Excuse me" Tony asked confused.

"Come on it's fairly obvious once you think about it. She thanked Tony for dumping a bucket of red paint on her which most people probably wouldn't do, and the pranks were almost all tailor made to point to one person as the culprit. The only person who was apparently not pranked."

"Tony," Will, Epps, Clint and Loki realized. Said Avenger's mouth dropped open.

"Why that little- She wanted me to be blamed." Tony said surprised before smiling. "I have to admit it was genius but then she is a Stark."

"So since it happens around here often how long will it take to get this stuff out?" Natasha asked.

Will thought for a moment before answering, "Hair dye usually fade after twenty-four hours. It tends to take about three to five washes for the dye to come out of clothes or paint to come off."

"Wait how come you guys didn't notice the dye in your clothes when you got dressed," Epps asked curiously.

Natasha grumbled in irritation as Steve replied, "Didn't notice until I'd already left my room."

"Same here," Natasha grumbled.

"Wait what about you two?" Clint asked.

Will and Epps made faces. "She got our entire wardrobe," Will explained.

"And when he says entire, he means _entire _wardrobe," Epps clarified causing to Tony to laugh loudly and the rest of the Avengers to chuckle.

That night Diana and Sideswipe were laughing together in the brig. "That was awesome! We should do it again," Sideswipe said grinning manically.

"Pranking them definitely," Diana agreed grinning as well. "Putting the blame on Tony though would require more careful planning though."

Sideswipe nodded in agreement. "Hang on I thought you told Will and Epps that you had no intention of going to the brig today."

Diana smiled a Cheshire cat smile. "I did but when Ironhide and Ratchet finally locked us up in here it was a minute past midnight the day after I said that." Their laughter echoed off the walls of the brig.

* * *

**This chapter was fun to write and only took me a couple hours surprisingly. Anyway I still need your opinion on what story I should start writing to get the ideas out of my head so either go to my poll on my profile and vote or let me know in a review what you would like to see. The options are:**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Harry Potter**** - set during Harry's fifth year and after the whole ordeal with Gaia and the giants. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and my OC a daughter of Apollo and granddaughter of Hermes are given a quest by Hecate to go to Hogwarts for the year to get to know the wizards in order to help them with the fight against Voldemort. Would probably turn into a Fred/OC romance.**

**Harry Potter**** - Starts just after Harry's fourth year and is a Regulas Black/OC romance. My OC is Remus Lupin's younger sister and a Marauder. She is an Auror and joins the Order. She loves Regulus but hasn't told any one except her brother when she'd heard of Regulus's death which he ended up having faked to get out of the Death Eaters. She hasn't forgiven him though for joining the Death Eaters and apparently dying.**

**BBC Sherlock ****- Moriarty's younger sister (OC) meets Sherlock and John during her brother's (who she hates) bombing spree. She becomes friends with them and solves a few cases with them as she's as brilliant as Sherlock and her brother. Sherlock can get a read on her but a lot of what he learns about her tends to be an act such as what her profession is. She falls in love with Sherlock and they start having a relationship but don't tell anyone. After the Fall episode will turn into either a crossover with Avengers or NCIS Los Angeles**

**G.I. Joe ****- inspired by the new movie would either be a Snake Eyes/OC or Storm Shadow/OC romance. Either way my OC would be a ninja who grew up with the two of them and joined the Joes.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Finally got over the writer's block that I had on this story. There's a couple things I want to ask/tell you but I'll save that until afterwards.**

* * *

After being released from the brig the next day, Diana was answering Tony's questions. He wasn't asking any questions about topics were sensitive to Diana until, "So what's Sector Seven?"

The Avengers looked over at the two of them curious as to what this Sector Seven was that the mention of the other day had pissed Diana off. _It's just an innocent question. He doesn't know, _Diana thought to herself before answering Tony, "It's a disbanded nonexistent top secret government agency."

Tony stared at his sister in confusion. "Well that makes no sense."

"Captain Stark!" Diana looked over at the techie that was calling down to her. "We've got incoming projectiles from beyond our atmosphere. Inbound at 30,000 knots."

"How may?" Diana asked as she ran up to the stairs to the techie's computer bay.

"Four, Captain."

She looked at the computer over the techie's shoulder, "Estimated landing site?"

"Fifty miles southeast of here."

Diana grumbled something under her breath as she clattered back down the stairs. She saw Will, Epps, and Ironhide coming out of the room where they'd been training new recruits. "We've got four incoming unknowns."

"Where?" Will asked.

"Fifty miles southea-" Diana said before trailing off and stiffening.

"-temperamental, disrespectful, weak, a complete failure. Project RSS-" Galloway said into his phone as he walked into the hanger his voice carrying throughout the building. Will and Epps exchanged worried looks as Diana spun around glaring at Galloway. Will grabbed her around the waist trapping her arms by her sides as she started to head towards the national security advisor.

"Whoa easy Di," Will said as Ironhide radioed Sideswipe over their internal comms.

"He's the national security advisor so you can't just attack him no matter how much of an asshole he is," Epps said. "…unfortunately." Diana growled at them as Sideswipe roared into the hanger narrowly missing Galloway.

Diana slipped out of Will's hold and headed toward the liaison just as Sideswipe stopped in front of her. Will and Epps managed to get her into the driver's seat and shut the door. "We'll go for a drive," Sideswipe said through the radio before driving off to prevent Diana from getting out.

"He almost hit me," Galloway started to complain to Will. "You-" He stopped seeing the dark looks on Will, Epps, and Ironhide's faces.

"You are lucky," Ironhide told Galloway. "If Optimus didn't have his rule about not harming humans you would've been squished long ago." Galloway made a strangled noise and left the hanger as fast as his legs could carry him.

"What the hell was that?!" Tony cried walking up to the two N.E.S.T. soldiers his face pale. "I've never seen Di that angry. What's going on? What's Project RSS?"

Will shook his head. "We can't tell you. It's Di's place to tell you when she's ready. And don't push her. It's a sensitive topic."

"I don't blame her for that," Epps said. "We don't like hearing or talking about it."

"Anyway suit up if you're coming with us," Will said. "We're leaving in five." They went their separate ways to get ready.

Diana sat in Sideswipe's driver seat arms crossed as she fumed. Soon though she noticed that they had left the base and were moving fairly fast. "What's the rush Sides?" she asked.

Sideswipe chuckled, "You'll see. Oh you might want to make it look like you're driving. We're approaching a town."

Diana put her hands on the steering wheel, "Well in that case you might want to slow down a little."

"Not a chance." She looked at the radio in confusion before looking out at the town.

"Hang on this town is southeast of the base. We're headed straight for the landing site of the four unknown incoming."

"Three," Sideswipe corrected.

"What?"

"Three are unknown."

Diana thought for a second before grinning. There was only one Cybertronian that would get this reaction from Sideswipe when arriving on Earth. "So he finally made it."

"Yeo," Sideswipe replied cheerfully. When Diana grumbled slightly he asked, "What's wrong."

"I don't have my gun so you two will have all the fun taking out any Decepticons that land," Diana pouted.

Sideswipe chuckled, "Maybe next time. I'll drop you off just before we get there."

"Right," Diana said bummed that she might miss a fight but understanding that if she couldn't help out it would be best for her to stay on the sidelines when fighting Decepticons. If it were humans she wouldn't stay on the sidelines being a black belt in several martial arts since she was thirteen.

When they reached the landing site that was now a battlefield. Diana hopped out of Sideswipe's alt mode so he could floor it. He transformed smoothly and rolled right into battle joining forces with the only other Autobot there. Diana moved to the tree line and climbed a tree so she could watch without craning her neck and be less likely to get stepped on. Pus since the tree was organic it hid her own organic signature from any unfriendly optics. She watched the fight fascinated by the smoothness of the teamwork between Sideswipe and the Autobot.

_So this is what Sides is like when fighting with Sunstreaker, _Diana thought. _Oh it's going to be fun with the two of them on base. _Two of the Decepticons dropped one after the other and the twins moved towards the last 'Con. Diana heard the engine of a F22 jet. Before she could call a warning to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, Starscream had fired two missiles. Though they hit the twins, it wasn't enough to kill them; however, it was enough to knock them out after they dispatched the freshly arrived Decepticon they'd been fighting. Diana had actually had to clap a hand over her mouth to stop herself from crying out when she saw her guardian, not that she needed one mind you, and best friend as well as his twin fall to the ground.

The ground rumbled as two Decepticons drove up. Diana didn't recognize them and figured they were survivors of the battle in Egypt. She could only watch helplessly as the two 'Cons transformed and after one performed a rough patch up job on the twins obviously wanting them alive, dragged them back the way they came. Diana gave them a couple minutes head start before dropping out of the tree to follow them.

Tony walked next to the Avengers and a group of N.E.S.T. soldiers his suit suitcase in his hand ready to go. Giant alien robots, which were strange enough aside, he found their reactions to the landing site turned battlefield odd. They hadn't seemed at all concerned about the fact that there could be another Decepticon on Earth as there were only three bodies but four smoking craters from where they had landed. They didn't seem surprised either that there was three bodies lying in the ground which surprised the Avengers and the N.E.S.T. soldiers because though Sideswipe was a formidable warrior it was hard to believe that he had taken out three enemies on his own. Their concern was finding out wherever Sideswipe had been dragged off to, which is why they were following the trail that had been left behind. Tony was more worried about his sister though because they hadn't seen her anywhere and he knew that she'd been there as Sideswipe had taken her away from the base. Will had assured him that Sideswipe would have made sure she was out of harm's way if she was unarmed but it did nothing to alleviate Tony's concern.

Tony just about jumped out of his skin when Diana dropped out of a tree right in front of them. "Took you guys long enough," she said smirking slightly.

"Yeah well we all don't have a speed demon with no concern for the rules of the road as a ride," Will replied grinning.

Diana chuckled, "Trust me nothing would've made Sides slow down or stop him from getting to that landing site."

"Maybe being locked up in the brig or the med bay would," Ratchet's holoform grumbled. He, Ironhide, and Optimus all had their holoforms out as it was too difficult for all three of them to transform in that area.

"No it wouldn't" Optimus said. "You would've let the youngster go." Ratchet just grumbled in response.

"I'm so lost," Epps said to Tony who nodded in agreement.

"What's the situation?" Will asked Diana.

"Structure about two clicks ahead out of the forest. Two friendlies, four hostiles, and some sort of unknown machinery inside. Building looks unstable so breaking through the wall wouldn't be a good idea."

"What's their condition?" Ratchet asked.

"Banged up but the 'Cons did a rough patch up. Most likely because they wanted to keep them alive for information about Autobot forces." Diana turned to Will. "Please tell me you brought my gun."

Will chuckled and grabbed her vest and gun out of Ironhide's passenger seat. "Here you go."

"Right mags, right?" Diana asked pulling on the vest. "As entertaining as that was, I'd rather have my shots do some damage."

Will and Epps chuckled while Ironhide grinned. "Don't worry. It has sabot rounds in it." Will handed Diana her gun.

"What happened?" Clint asked.

Diana grinned, "About a month ago we had a battle with a couple Decepticons suddenly. I shot one but instead of sabot rounds hitting him, hot pink paint covered his chest plate. Stunned him enough for Ironhide to offline him. Turns out I hadn't switched the paint out earlier and in the rush I'd forgotten about it."

"It was funny to see though," Epps said grinning.

"Are we ready to go?" Steve asked as Tony put his suit on. The group nodded and headed out.

* * *

**Ok so first off I have the next chapter planned out but as much as I would like to I don't think I will be able to post it before I go on holiday for three weeks without internet and I would like to try to update some of my other stories before then. However I will take my notebook with me so that I can keep writing and hopefully have some more chapters ready to be typed up and posted.**

**Secondly I had an idea about going back and editing one of the earlier chapters slightly to make this story a Will/Diana story with no Sarah or Annabelle and I wanted your opinions on whether I should do that or have her get with either Steve, Clint or Loki. So please shoot me a PM, let me know in a review, or go to the poll that's up on my profile. I'll do my best to respond but if I don't get back to you for a while, it's because I didn't have internet.**

**Thank you so much for your patience while I got over my writer's block I really appreciate it.**


	9. Chapter 8

The group stopped within half a mile of the building to check their radios and go over their plan of attack. "Alright listen up," Will said. "We've got four hostiles so N.E.S.T. will take care of them. Dr. Banner sorry but I don't think the Hulk will be very helpful as I'm not sure how much damage he can do to a Decepticon."

"Understandable and we don't need the building to come down on top of us either," Bruce said nodding.

"Right," Will agreed nodding. "So you'll stay out here for back up. Mr. Stark you'll start working on figuring out what the machine is with Agents Romanoff and Barton and Captain Rogers covering you. Don't touch anything until Diana gets there. Diana you'll check on Sideswipe and the other Autobot-"

"Sunstreaker," Diana clarified. "Sideswipe told me about him several times."

"Ok. So you'll check on them and take care of any chains so if they're up to it they can join the fight. The Asgardians will cover you. No don't argue it's a good idea to have back up. Anyway once you're done there you'll help your brother figure out the machine and disable it if need be."

Diana huffed muttering, "I'd have cover. Sides would cover me." She and the others nodded and Will gave the order to move out.

The three Autobots rolled in first and engaged the enemy while the N.E.S.T. soldiers followed behind ready to engage as well. Diana and the Avengers minus Bruce walked in behind weapons ready. Diana heard the whirring of the machine coming from an alcove on the left wall up above them. She radioed Tony, "Tony the machine's up beside the catwalk on the left hand side. Remember don't touch anything. We don't need you blowing us up."

"I know, no need to nag," Tony grumbled just for the sake of grumbling. He didn't blow things up that often." Just saying," Diana replied looking around for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. She spotted them over in the back right corner just as Tony, Steve, Natasha, and Clint headed up to the machine. "In the back on the right." Thor and Loki nodded.

They headed quickly down the side towards the Autobots. Diana spotted a thick chain around their ankles and their arms were back behind them in the corner. She could tell they were talking with each other by the way their heads were inclined. "Sides," Diana called up to get his attention. When he didn't hear she rolled her eyes. She studied the chain and fired off two rounds that hit the chain and broke it so that it fell off of the twins' ankles.

At the sound of the shots Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both looked down at Diana, Loki, and Thor. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry but since I didn't have my gun I had to wait the others." Diana said. "Hello Sunstreaker." She walked over to their hands that were chained up in the corner. She huffed seeing that she didn't have a clear shot. She turned around and went to climb up Sideswipe to the catwalk.

"So who are you?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Captain Maria Diana Stark," Diana replied, "but call me Diana or Di. If you call me Maria I'll kick or prank your aft into next week, depending on how I'm feeling at the time."

Sideswipe chuckled saying, "And I'm her guardian." He then yelped slightly when Diana hit him on the side of the head with the butt of her gun. "What was that for?"

"That, Sides, was for getting shot by that flying coward and getting captured by Decepticons." Diana climbed onto the catwalk where Thor and Loki joined her.

Starscream had heard Sideswipe's yelp and turned around. He got ready to shoot at the group standing there. Loki sent a blast of magic at the Dorito and Thor threw his hammer, the combined attacks knocking Starscream back. Diana hooked her legs around a couple of the bars holding up the rail and then leaned backwards to her head was pointing at the ground. She swung herself a few times until she could grab onto the grating with her left hand and her back was parallel to the catwalk. She steadied herself, took aim, and shot the chain a couple times to free the twins. Diana let go of the grating and swung up to grab ahold of the rail. Loki helped her up onto the platform.

Starscream, seeing that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were free, transformed and flew out of the door. The twins went and joined the fight while Diana, Thor, and Loki ran along to the machine. "You figure out what it is yet?" she asked Tony who huffed in annoyance.

"He hasn't," Natasha answered.

"None of us can figure out what it says," Steve said.

Diana looked at the screen saying, "That's because it's in Cybertronian, their written language. Thankfully the Bots decided that we soldiers at N.E.S.T. should know the basics of the written language just in case. We can never speak it or understand their spoken language though because it's impossible for humans."

"So what can you make out?" Tony asked.

Diana looked at the screen. "Well that section in the left corner down there is a string of numbers. It might be…" she trailed off as a thought occurred to her. "Did you look in the back?"

Tony shook his head. "No we couldn't get behind it. And I don't have a snake camera. X-rays didn't work."

"Damn alright." Diana thought for a moment scanning the screen. "What's the coordinates of the base?" JARVIS answered her question. Diana swore.

"What is it?" Epps asked as he and Will walked up. "The fight's just about over but has been moved outside."

Diana pointed to the line of numbers. "What does that look like to you?"

Will looked at the numbers. "Coordinates."

"And this?" Diana hit a few keys and brought up a diagram of a missile. Will, Epps, and Tony swore as well when they realized the Decepticons were planning to attack the base.

"Can any of you shut it down?" Tony asked. Diana, Will, and Epps searched the keyboard but didn't find an abort button but when they searched the command menu they found it. Diana activated the command.

"Well now we've just got to let 'Hide know," Will said relieved, "because he'll want to take it back to base to see what they were making." They headed down the catwalk, Tony flying on ahead.

Just as Tony, Thor, and Loki had made it out and Steve, Clint, and Natasha were just about out, the building shook violently. Diana looked up and saw the building starting to come down. She shoved Will and Epps forward out of the way and managed to leap backwards just in time to avoid getting buried under the rubble that was blocking the exit now.

Will and Epps, once they'd regained their balance, spun around and stared at the mound of rubble. Will radioed Diana saying, "Diana?"

Tony saw that his younger sister wasn't out and was about to radio her himself when her irritated voice came over the radio, "What the bloody hell was that?!"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Ironhide said, "Punk ass Decepticon decided to shoot the building before I took him out."

There was annoyed grumbling over the radio from Diana. "What's going on in there Di?" Tony asked worried.

"The entrance is blocked completely and the whole thing's starting to come down," Diana sighed slowly moving backwards as rubble fell.

"Well how are you going to get?" Tony asked. "We could blast a hole in the side."

"No you'll just bring it down faster before I could get out," Diana replied. She closed her eyes in resignation. "I'll meet you round the back… I fragging hate having to do this!"

"What? How?" Tony asked over the radio completely confused.

Diana heard Will saying quietly, "You'll see. Let's go," as she climbed up onto the catwalk. She heard Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Tony going alongside the building towards the back. She stopped about two thirds of the way along. Diana sighed and closed her eyes in resignation before running at the back wall.

Outside Tony had taken his suit off and was trying to figure out what was going on from Will and Epps but they weren't saying anything. Bruce laid a hand on Tony's shoulder telling him to relax. Tony sighed exasperated and stood watching the solid wall half expecting a hole to be blasted in it for Diana to get through.

However, he would have never expected what happened to happen. Tony and the Avengers watched in complete surprise as Diana went _through _the wall, not through a hole, but _through_ like Shadowcat from X-men, tucked and rolled before coming up on one knee on the ground in front of them.

Tony stared at his sister in shock as she made a face like she had just tasted something disgusting. Will and Epps knelt next to Diana to see if she was alright and Will had a hand on her shoulder. Tony managed to snap out of his shock enough to hear Diana say to her teammates, "I'm fine besides the taste of rust in my mouth. Bleugh!" Will and Epps chuckled slightly.

Tony finally found his voice and with all the subtly of a sledgehammer said, "How- What the hell was that?"

Diana looked at him realizing that there was no more avoiding it. "Later Tony. It's a long story and Ratchet's going to haul me to the med bay as soon as we get back to base as usual."

"Too right, so save your questions for later," Ratchet told Tony. He turned to the twins. "Can you two transform?" Sideswipe nodded and slowly transformed into his alt mode due to the rough patch up job. Sunstreaker studied his brother's alt mode before transforming into a gold version of the same car.

Sideswipe opened his door for Diana who got in. "See you back at base," Sideswipe said as he and Sunstreaker shot off racing each other.

Will and Epps walked over to Optimus and Ironhide to tell them about the missiles. While they retrieved the missiles from the ruins of the building to disable them for transport to see what they were, Will and Epps walked over to the Avengers. "Tony listen," Will said seriously. "Go easy on Diana. This isn't easy for her. There's a reason she never told you."

"Yeah we had to drag it out of her when events happened," Epps added.

Will nodded. "She hates talking about what happened so just take it ways." Tony nodded terrified about what could have happened to his sister. Once the missiles were loaded in Optimus's trailer, they all loaded up and drove back to base.

* * *

**Alright so I'm thinking about keeping my poll up for one or two more chapters about who Diana should end up with.**

**Right now the votes are:**

**Will Lennox (no Sarah or Annabelle): 4.5**

**Captain Steve Rogers: 3**

**Agent Clint Barton: 1.5**

**Loki: 3**

**So if you want to see Diana end up with one of these four please let me know in either a review or by going to the poll on my profile. I really appreciate your opinions so please let me know what you think. Thanks.**


End file.
